Bliźniacy to nie wszystko
Dwie drużyny rywalizują w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Jeden zawodnik próbuje zbliżyć się do koleżanki z drużyny. Natomiast spór między siostrami staje się coraz bardziej napięty. Gdy zespół po raz pierwszy przegrywa wyzwanie, jedna zawodniczka ma zostać odesłana do domu. Jednak odpłaca się swojej siostrze, która zostaje wyeliminowana w jej miejsce. Fabuła thumb|left|220px|Jasmine mówi Samey, że powinna być pierwszą osobą, która siebie obroni. Jasmine i Samey poszukują w lesie jedzenia dla drużyny. Jasmine mówi Samey, że nie musi jej pomagać tylko dlatego, że Amy ją do tego zmusza. Samey wtedy pyta się, czy ma z nią nie iść. Jednak Jasmine mówi, że wcale nie miała tego na myśli. Jasmine mówi także, żeby Samey nie dała się traktować siostrze jak "służąca". Samey, mówi, że Amy jest tą "ładną" jednak Jasmine uświadamia jej, że wyglądają identycznie i że obie są ładne. W pokoju zwierzeń Samey mówi, że Amy kiedyś jej ogoliła głowę, żeby inni mogli je odróżnić. Gdy zjawia się Shawn, Samey zostawia ich samych, po czym Jasmine pyta Shawna czy, nie ma w okolicy jakiś zombi. W pokoju zwierzeń, Shawn był zadowolony, że Jasmine jako pierwsza poruszyła temat zombi. Podczas rozmowy, Shawn mówi, że idzie zanieść "żarełko" swoim kolegom z drużyny. Samey wtedy podchodzi do Jasmine i pyta, czy rozmawiali o "zombi". Jasmine mówi, że to ich temat do żartów, jednak Shawn tak naprawdę mówi o tym na serio. thumb|right|220px|[[Amy pokazuje, że udawała płacz, aby wzbudzić u innych litość.]] Gdy Shawn zanosi jedzenie do jaskini, Sugar od razu rzuca się na Shawna, mówiąc, że mogła by zjeść "nogi od stołów". Ella wtedy zaczyna śpiewać ze szczęścia, lecz Sugar zatyka jej usta gruszką. Po chwili Sky przynosi wodę i Ella próbuje ponownie zaśpiewać. Shawn mówi jej wtedy, żeby zaśpiewała dla przeciwnej drużyny jako "znak przyjaznej rywalizacji". Tym czasem drużyna Kinosewak, zajada się owocami, które znalazły w lesie Jasmine i Samey. Rodney nie był świadom tego, że Samey zbierała jagody, myśląc, że to Amy i to jej i Jasmine dziękuje. Samey była zła na siostrę, że znowu przypisuje sobie jej zasługi. Topher wtedy udając prowadzącego opowiada o kłótni Amy i Samey. Amy przytula się do Scarlett udając, że płacze, aby inni jej współczuli. Rodney broni Amy przed Samey, a Max mówi, że "zazdrość" to najpodlejsza forma zła. Gdy Samey ma tego wszystkiego dosyć, odchodzi od drużyny, a Topher to komentuje. Gdy Ella przychodzi do drużyny Kinosewak, by im zaśpiewać, Chris mówi, że nie ma ochoty słuchać jej śpiewu i informuje zawodników o nowym wyzwaniu. Gdy Jasmine daje Rodney'owi jagody, ten ponownie się w niej zakochuje. thumb|left|220px|[[Topher chwali Chrisa, mówiąc, że skoro go poznali, to wszyscy są wygrani.]] Topher jako pierwszy przychodzi na miejsce wyzwania i jako pierwszy zauważa Chrisa. Mówi wtedy, ze aż się pali do następnego wyzwania i pyta Chrisa, czy mógłby wyjaśnić zasady wyzwania. Chris się na to nie zgadza, mówiąc, że to zadanie gospodarza. Po chwili zjawia się Sugar która w pokoju zwierzeń, mówi że Topher jest niezwykle podstępny i ma się trzymać od niej na odległość "rzutu traktorem". Chris wyjaśnia zasady wyzwania, które polega na rzucaniu balonami w dowolny sposób w przeciwną drużynę. Powiedział też, że balony są wypełnione obrzydliwymi i niebezpiecznymi rzeczami. Topher w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że chciałby współpracować z Chrisem. Po rozpoczęciu wyzwania, Max mówi Scarlett, że ma zamiar zbudować długi patyk, żeby przyczepić do niego balony i celować w drużynę Maskwak z bezpiecznej odległości. Scarlett proponuje Max'owi, żeby zbudował coś, co przebije balony drużyny Maskwak zanim je rzucą, co będzie bardziej nikczemne. Max uważa, że Scarlett jest w nim zakochana, ale musi się skupić na grze. thumb|right|220px|[[Max przebija balony Sky, uwalniając rój pszczół.]] Sky ostrożnie porusza się po lesie, gdy nagle słyszy szelest. Wtedy Sky przygotowuje się do rzucenia balonu, dopóki nie okazało się, że to był Dave. Sky oddycha z ulgą a Dave zaczyna z nią rozmawiać sugerując, żeby stworzyli drużynę. W pokoju zwierzeń Sky przyznaje, że jest zakochana w Dave'ie, ale chce się skupić bardziej na grze. Gdy Sky słyszy kolejny hałas odpycha Dave'a w bezpieczne miejsce. Okazało się, że to Max, który przebił balony Sky uwalniając z nich rój pszczół. Max jest podekscytowany, że jego plan się powiódł i proponuje Scarlett "notowanie jego pomysłów" po czym Scarlett przewraca oczami. Rodney próbuje zaatakować Sugar, dopóki nie zauważył węża na jej twarzy. Następnie Sugar rzuca w Rodney'a wężem, przez co zaczął uciekać. Gdy Dave i Sky ponownie się spotykają, Sky prosi Dave'a, aby ostrzegł resztę drużyny, że Kinosewak przebija ich balony. Topher spotyka Chrisa i mówi mu, żeby zrobił coś ze zmarszczkami, mówiąc, że jest strasznie pomięty. To przestraszyło Chrisa, który bał się, że zostanie zastąpiony i pobiegł nałożyć sobie make-up. thumb|left|220px|[[Rodney próbuje zerwać z Amy.]] Jasmine idzie przez las. Shawn, który ją obserwował był zdumiony, że porusza się cicho, gdyż na ziemi było pełno gałązek. W pokoju zwierzeń, Shawn zaprzecza, że chce lubić Jasmine, gdyż w filmach o zombi większość facetów ginie, bo ich dziewczyna staje się zombi i gdy trzeba ją zabić uczucia biorą górę. Sugar próbuje zaatakować członka drużyny Kinosewak, dopóki nie zauważa, że to Ella. Następnie Ella ponownie próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Sugar, jednak ta złośliwie wpycha ją w krzaki. Dave jest przestraszony, gdy zauważa "drzewo z oczami". Okazało się jednak, że to Shawn, który wysmarował się błotem i mchem, aby zrobić sobie kamuflaż. Shawn strzela z procy w Maxa i Scarlett, eliminując ich z wyzwania. Dave ostrzega Shawna, że ktoś przebił balony Sky. Shawn uważa, że to nie Max, ponieważ to było za sprytne na niego. Rodney próbuje zerwać z Amy. Spotyka on Amy i Samey, po czym pyta się Samey, czy może porozmawiać z Amy na osobności. Samey zostawia ich, mówiąc, że mogą rozmawiać całą wieczność. Rodney próbuje dobrać słowa, aby zerwać z Amy, jednak zanim to zrobił ona odeszła. Wtedy też Dave zaatakował Rodney'a, lecz ten mówi, że na to zasłużył, gdyż uważał, że zranił Amy. thumb|right|220px|[[Amy, Jasmine, i Samey walczą o ostatni balon.]] Topher ponownie spotyka Chrisa i zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Wtedy Dave trafia w Tophera balonem, w którym były pająki. Chris cieszył się z tego powodu. Ella i Sugar idą razem, po czym Ella ponownie zaczyna śpiewać. Słysząc to, Jasmine trafia obie dziewczyny, mówiąc, że zachowują się zbyt głośno. Chris podchodzi do Elli i Sugar. Widząc, że śpiew Elli sprowadził na nią kłopoty powiedział, że się cieszy. Amy i Samey zaczajają się na Dave'a, który nie miał już balonów. Obie dziewczyny zaczynają rzucać w Dave'a, lecz ostatecznie to Samey w niego trafia. Gdy Jasmine je spotyka, Amy próbuje ją przekonać, że to ona trafiła Dave'a. Jednak Jasmine tego nie kupuje mówiąc, że potrafi je odróżnić, po czym chwali rzut Samey. Następnie Jasmine mówi, że znalazła kryjówkę Shawna i muszą się trzymać razem gdyż Samey ma ostatni balon w ich drużynie. Gdy dziewczyny znajdują kryjówkę Shawna, Jasmine proponuje by Samey w niego rzuciła. Ta jednak się waha, gdyż uważa, że się jej to nie uda. Amy próbuje wyrwać balon Samey, po czym wszystkie trzy dziewczyny o niego walczą, co spowodowało jego pęknięcie i ich pierwszą przegraną. thumb|left|220px|[[Amy próbuje powiedzieć, że nie jest Samey.]] Samey w pokoju zwierzeń, jest rozczarowana, że Amy zawsze dostaje to czego chce. Ale po chwili zaczyna rozważać te myśl i wymyśla chytry plan. Samey trzyma owoc "manchinelli", po czym Amy do niej podchodzi, mówiąc jej, że zostanie wyeliminowana ponieważ przekonała całą drużynę aby na nią głosowały. Amy zabiera jej jabłko nie wiedząc, że jest zatrute. Samey cieszyła się, że jej plan się powiódł. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, zagrożone są Amy i Samey. Ostatecznie Samey zostaje wyeliminowana, jednak wmawia wszystkim, że Amy to Samey, a Amy nie może nic powiedzieć z powodu zjedzenia owocu "manchinelli" który podrażnił jej gardło. Chris nie potrafiąc ich odróżnić wierzy Samey i eliminuje Amy z gry. Obsada |-| Polska = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. |-| Oryginalna = *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Shawn (4x), Dave, Samey (3x), Rodney, Sugar, Max, Jasmine (2x), Amy, Sky i Topher (1x). *Tytuł tego odcinka wywodzi się od ostatnich słów Samey, "Bliźniactwo to nie wszystko". *W tym odcinku, Chris twierdzi że ma trzydzieści lat. **Chociaż jego wiek został ponownie zakwestionowany w Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, kiedy Topher kradnie telefon Chrisa, a po skontaktowaniu się z producentami, wydaje się być zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się o prawdziwym wieku Chrisa. *Kolejność w jakiej zawodnicy odpadali z wyzwania i z jaką zawartością oberwali balonami jest następująca: **Balony Sky zawierały pszczoły, które zostały przebite przez Maxa i Scarlett. **Max oberwał balonem zawierającym kichający proszek, podczas gdy Scarlett oberwała balonem zawierającym zieloną maż, które zostały wystrzelone z procy przez Shawna. **Rodney oberwał balonem z różową mazią, rzuconym przez Dave'a. **Topher oberwał balonem z pająkami, rzuconym również przez Dave'a. **Ella i Sugar oberwały jednocześnie, balonami zawierającymi musztardę, sos i nieznaną przyprawę, rzuconymi przez Jasmine. **Dave oberwał balonem z swędzącym proszkiem, rzuconym przez Samey. **Amy, Jasmine i Samey wyeliminowały samych siebie, gdy balon o który walczyły, pękł oblewając je różową mazią. *Z eliminacją Amy, zarówno w polskiej, jak i w oryginalnej wersji, wszyscy aktorzy głosowi mają po jednym uczestniku. Ciągłości *Trujący owoc manchinelli, który Samey pozwoliła Amy zjeść pod koniec odcinka, znalazła go w poprzednim odcinku. Odniesienia thumb|right|220px|Necronomicon wśród przedmiotów Maxa. *Wśród ukrytych rzeczy Maxa jest książka wyglądająca jak Necronomicon. *Sposób zakamuflowania się Shawna za pomocą umiejętności dekorowania ciasta jest nawiązaniem do postaci Peety z Igrzyska śmierci, która stosuje podobną taktykę. *Tytuł jest grą słów "Zwycięstwo to nie wszystko". *Opisując nagrodę, Chris odwołał się do rymowanki "Marysia mała, owieczkę miała". Błędy *Komentując kłótnie Amy i Samey, Topher powiedział: "Czy drużyna Maskwak sobie z tym poradzi?" zamiast powiedzieć drużyna Kinosewak. *W pewnym momencie, gdy Chris wyjaśnia wyzwanie, Amy nie ma pieprzyka. *Zanim pojawiła się Scarlett i zaskoczyła go, gdy patrzył w swoją sekretną dziurę, brakuje dolnej części włosów Maxa. *Kiedy Sky ostrzega Dave'a, zanim Max przebił jej balony, dolna część lewej nogi Dave'a nie jest przywiązana do jego ciała. *Chociaż Shawn wciąż ma na sobie kamuflaż w pokoju zwierzeń, to w następnej scenie już go nie ma. *Po tym, jak Dave rzuca balon w Tophera, pojawia się na nim kilka pająków, zanim balon pękł. *Gdy Szef Hatchet śmieje się z nagrody drużyny Maskwak, widać wyraźnie że obrazek na torbie z jedzeniem nie ma konturów mimo że w poprzedniej scenie, kontury posiadał. *Kiedy Amy zabiera jabłko od Samey, wchodzi do schronienia drugiej drużyny: do jaskini, mimo że schronieniem jej drużyny jest ich domek na drzewie. Galeria Ogólne = S05,2E03_Muszę_stanąć_w_swojej_obronie.png|Samey ma już dość Amy i postanawia bronić się przed nią. Zarumieniona Jasmine.png|Jasmine zaczyna wykazywać zauroczenie do Shawna. Chwila prywatności dla przyszłej pary.png|Samey odchodzi, zostawiając swoich przyjaciół na osobności. Kto jest głodny.png|Sugar rzuca się na Shawna... Mogła bym zjeść nogi od stołów.png|...szczęśliwa że przyniósł jedzenie dla drużyny. S05,2E02-Sugar zatyka Elli usta.png|Sugar zatyka usta Elli aby powstrzymać ją od śpiewania. Ella śpiewa w jaskini.png|Ella chce zaśpiewać aby wyrazić wdzięczność swojej drużynie... S05,2E03-(Dave,Ella,Shawn i Sky).png|...ale ci namawiają ją aby zaśpiewała przeciwnej drużynie. Czyś Amy nie jest świetną aktorką.png|Amy udaje że płaczę, udając ofiarę przed drużyną. S05,2E03-Topher udaje Chrisa.png|Topher zaczyna naśladować Chrisa i jego zdolności hostingowe... S05,2E03-Ella z inną drużyną.png|...a Ella pojawia się mając nadzieję, że zaśpiewa drużynie Kinosewak piosenkę. S05,2E03_Rzucanie_balonami.png|Chris wyjaśnia wyzwanie. S05,2E03_Ja_i_Chris_jesteśmy_podobni.png|Topher oczekuje, że Chris poprosi go o współprace. S05,2E03_Max_ma_super_zmysł.png|Max mówi o swoim czułym słuchu... Scarlett zakrada się do Maxa.png|...chwilę po tym, jak Scarlett się do niego zakradła od tyłu... Nigdy nieudało się zakraść do Maxa.png|...zaskakując go. Mój idelny plan.png|Max twierdzi, że idea Scarlett jest jego własną. Nie rzucaj we mnie.jpg|Sky prawie rzuciła balonem w Dave'a, zanim się się zorientowała kim jest. Flirtr Dave.png|Dave próbuje zrobić wrażenie na Sky... S05,2E03_Sky_wyczuwa_czyjąś_obecność.png|...ale przerywa mu obecność przeciwników w pobliżu. Max wciela w rzycie swój plan.png|Max przygotowuje się do strzelania w Sky i Dave'a. Zejdż mi z drogi Dave.png|Sky odsuwa Dave'a... Gwożdzie lecą.png|...a Max strzela do niej... S05,2E03_Pszczoły.png|...przebijając jej balony, uwalniając przy tym rój pszczół który ją zaatakował. Zły Rodney.png|Rodney przygotowuje się do ataku na Sugar. Wąż na twarzy.png|Sugar z wężem przyczepionym do twarzy. Usuwanie żądeł.png|Dave odnajduje Sky... Przerażony Dave tym co się stało Sky.png|...i widzi na niej liczbę żądeł pszczół. S05E16 Sky pociesza Dave'a.png|Sky prosi Dave'a aby ostrzegł ich drużynę przed planem Maxa i Scarlett. Unik Tophera.png|Topher robi unik przed balonem. Ella z motylkiem.png|Ella ze swoim "uśmiechniętym" balonem i motylkiem. Giń.png|Sugar przygotowuje się do ataku... Oh to ty.png|...zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko Ella. S05,2E03_Ella_ze_swoim_przyjacielem_balonem.png|Ella pokazuje Sugar, swojego balona. Drzewny Shawn.png|Dave jest przerażony kamuflażem Shawna. Shawn-Cel pal.png|Shawn przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia dwóch balonów... Trafieni Max i Scarlett.png|...w Maxa i Scarlett. S05,2E03-Zagubiony Rodney.png|Dave rzuca balon w Rodney'a. Macie musztarde, sos i jakoś przyprawą.png|Jasmine rzuca balonami w Elle i Sugar. S05,2E03_Ella_i_Sugar_w_przyprawach.png|Sugar skarży się Chris'owi że zostały wyeliminowane z wyzwania przez śpiewanie Elli... S05,2E03_Odmładzanie_Chrisa.png|...ale Chris jest zajęty odmładzaniem siebie... S05,2E03_Chris_nie_kara_Elli.png|...i nie każe Elli ponieważ śpiew sprowadził na nią kłopoty. Pająki we włosach.png|Topher został wyeliminowany z wyzwania. S05,2E03-(Amy, Dave i Samey).png|Bliźniaczki zasadzają się na Dave'a. Dave-szwędzący_proszek.png|Dave w pokoju zwierzeń, cały w swędzącym proszku. S05,2E03-(Amy i Samey).png|Amy próbuje powiedzieć Jasmine, że to ona pozbyła się Dave'a... S05,2E03_Amy_popycha_Samey.png|...i popycha Samey... S05,2E03_Potrafie_odróżnić_bliźniaczki.png|...ale Jasmine nie wierzy jej ponieważ umie ją i Samey odróżnić. S05E16 Amy.png|Amy nie potrafi zrozumieć tego że Jasmine pochwaliła Samey. Jasmine i bliżniaki.png|Jasmine mówi Amy i Samey o kryjówce Shawna. S05,2E03_Kryjówka_Shawna.png|Shawn ukrywający się w krzakach. S05,2E03-(Jasmine i Samey).png|Jasmine zachęca Samey aby to ona wyeliminowała Shawna. S05,2E03-(Samey_i_Amy).png|Amy próbuje wyrwać balon z rąk Samey, twierdząc że spudłuje. Pierwsza przegrana Kinosewak.png|Przez walkę Amy, Jasmine i Samey ostatni balon pęka oblewając je różową mazią. Amy grozi Samey.png|Amy obwinia Samey o pierwszą przegrane ich drużyny. Pierwsza wygrana i nagroda Maskwak.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak po raz pierwszy wygrywa wyzwanie. S05,2E03_Szef_śmieje_się_z_owcoburgerów.png|Chris daje drużynie Maskwak nagrodę w postaci paczki owocoburgerów Marysi. Moje jabłko.png|Amy zabiera Samey jabłko. Smaczego owocu drzewka śmierci siostra.png|Samey ujawnia, że pozwoliła Amy zjeść owoc manchinelli. S05,2E037-(Amy i Samey).png|Samey udaje, że jest Amy i w końcu zemściła się na siostrze. S05,2E03-Amy wykonuje Armate wstrydu.png|Amy zostaje wyeliminowana na miejsce Samey. Zła Samey.png|"Bliźniactwo to nie wszystko!" - Samey Brawa_dla_Samey.png|"Stary numer z zamianą! Brawa dla Samey!" - Jasmine |-| Błędy = Dwie_Samey.png|Amy nie ma pieprzyka, gdy Chris wyjaśnia wyzwanie. Scarlett zakrada się do Maxa.png|Brak dolnej części włosów Maxa. Zejdż mi z drogi Dave.png|Lewa noga Dave'a jest odłączona od reszty jego ciała gdy Sky go popycha. Zakamuflowany_Shawn_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|W jednej scenie, Shawn ma na sobie kamuflaż... Shawn-Cel pal.png|...ale w następnej scenie, jego kamuflaż znika. Topher,_balon_i_pająki.png|Pająki pojawiają się na Topherze, zanim balon z nimi pękł. S05,2E03_Szef_śmieje_się_z_owcoburgerów.png|Obrazek na nagrodzie drużyny Maskwak nie ma konturów mimo że w poprzedniej scenie miał. Moje jabłko.png|Bliźniaczki znajdują się w schronieniu drużyny Maskwak a nie w domku na drzewie swojej drużyny. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew